Ash and May's Sinnoh Journey!
by 3.1415926535897932384626433832
Summary: What if May decided to join Ash on his journey in Sinnoh... Advanceshipping! Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Story #6 Begins! Ash & May Sinnoh Travels

Me: Hello readers! This story will be about if May had traveled with Ash in the Sinnoh region. Shippings will be Advanceshipping, and slight pearl/contestshipping.

Giratina: Hi all of my fans!

Me: You don't have fans

Giratina: Speak one more word and I hyper beam you...

Me: Um...

Me: Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 1: Last Minute Decision!

Location: Terracotta Town

May's POV

Today was finally the final day with Ash.

I was going to Johto.

He was going to Sinnoh.

That was that. Yet somehow the thought of leaving him gave me such a bad feeling in my stomach that I felt like I was going to die that very moment.

Normal POV

"May are you okay?" Ash asked snapping May out of her deep thinking immediately when hearing his voice.

"Oh yes, I'm fine" May lied. 'I'm reallly going to miss his caring personality' She thought as she looked over at his worried face. They stayed like that, staring into each others eyes never wanting to stop. Unfortunately, as all good things do, this one came to an end as Brock called over to the both of them alerting them for there final meal together. They rushed over towards the food. It was certainly a worthy last day feast. Brock had to spread it out over a large table and it looked more delicious than usual. However, while Max and Brock stuffed themselves, Ash and May hardly ate. (Kind of ironic...)

"Is something wrong" Brock asked noticing there bizarre behavior.

"Nothing" Ash said barely a whisper as he just stared downwards at his food.

"I'm fine" May said in the same tone as Ash.

After eating for a hour more and cleaning up Max checked the time.

"Oh my gosh Guys! The boat is leaving in 15 minutes you guys!" Max said worriedly. May and Ash's moods seemed to droop lower as they rushed over towards the harbor where they saw the boat, which was leaving in 5 minutes now.

"Well, I guess this is it" Brock said looking towards Max and May.

"Yep I guess it is" May said barely holding back tears.

"I'm really going to miss you guys" Ash said sadly.

"I'm going to miss so much Ash!" May said clinging onto Ash and crying into his chest.

"May, it's going to be okay" He said rubbing her back.

"Please don't go!" May said still crying.

"Take me with you! I can't leave you Ash. Can I come to Sinnoh with you?" May asked still crying lightly.

"You are more than welcome to if you want May" Ash said his mood going way up at the possibility of May coming with him.

"Okay" May said now smiling.

"Max are you going to be okay on the boat alone?" May asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just have fun with your boyfriend!" Max said snickering at the last part.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" May yelled angrily as she started to chase Max a blush on her face.

All during this, a certain green haired coordinator was watching this, and he was not the least amused.

"I can't believe she is going to sinnoh with that sad excuse of a trainer!" Drew said to himself as he watched from behind a bush.

"Well, I'm certainly not letting Ash win May!" Drew said now fully angry as he exited the bushes. The next stop for him: Sinnoh.

"Flygon let's go!" Drew said releasing his dragon pokemon.

"Were going to the sinnoh region" He declared his pokemon.

He hopped onto Flygon and they set off into the sky heading towards the sinnoh region.

Back to Ash and the gang.

"OW! May that hurt" Max said rubbing his leg which now to him felt like it would fall of any moment.

"Serves you right" May huffed before walking back to stand beside Ash.

"Last call for the boat to Petalburg City!" An announcer's voice echoed across the room.

"I guess this is goodbye" Max said walking onto the boat.

"Good luck Max! I can't wait to have a battle with you!" Ash said before waving to him.

"Goodbye Max! Don't forget to change your underwear!" May said laughing at the last part, earning her a glare from Max.

"Come on May! Mom is already telling me that!" Max said irritated.

"I feel your pain Max" Ash said recalling his own mother doing this.

"Bye" Max said one final time before boarding the boat and setting off for a new journey in Hoenn.

"I do hope he is okay" May said watching the boat as it faded in the distance.

"Don't worry May! Max will be fine. He's a very smart kid" Ash said while putting his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Thanks Ash. Your probably right." May said blushing slightly.

"Well I won't be with you two lovebirds much longer either" Brock said stepping a few precautionary steps away from them.

"LOVEBIRDS!" They screamed in unison while blushing heavily.

'If only you could see the look on your faces' Brock thought while snickering.

"Get back here Brock!" May shouted chasing him with Ash close behind. Brock put his hands up stopping. Knowing very well he didn't stand a chance against the two.

"Sorry, but Max can't have all of the fun!" Brock said apologizing. They accepted his apology (Which translates to Brock living longer XD) and walked back over to the harbor where Brock was going to leave on a boat to Kanto and visit his family in Pewter City. They arrived only to see that the boat wouldn't leave for 20 more minutes.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Brock asked.

"Of course Brock. We'll be fine" Ash assured him. Brock was about to respond 'Well I was just worried you guys would be making out all of the time and wouldn't notice where you were going' But he quickly had second thoughts...(You know what I mean)

The time passed relatively quickly, and soon enough 20 minutes had passed, and Brock was waving good bye to his friends.

"You ready May!" Ash said excitedly as they entered there own boat headed towards Sinnoh.

"You bet!" May responded just as enthusiastic as Ash.

"Where's the room?" May asked as they walked down the hallways of the boat.

"It's right here" Ash said pointing to the Room 15 feet away from them.

They entered the room only to be greeted by a 'minor' surprise.

"Um, Ash why is there only one bed?" May asked blushing much harder then before.

"Sorry, but we didn't have enough time to get another one after you decided" Ash said sheepishly. (How some so many stories use that word?)

"I'll just sleep out on my sleeping bag" Ash said beginning to dig into his bag.

"Not so fast, Mr. Ketchum I'm not letting you be the hero all of the time" May said.

"So well just have to both sleep on the bed" Ash said now his face feeling like it was on fire.

"I guess" May responded. They were both very tired so after the day that they immediately after brushing there teeth plopped down on the bed.

"Goodnight Ash"

"Goodnight May"

**End of Chapter One**

Me: I'm setting up a poll on my profile for a few days on whether or not you want Brock to join them on their journey. So vote!

Giratina: That's all for today folks!

Me: How come you always get to say that?

Giratina: Technically you were the one who said I could.

Me: True... Anyways, Off with the Story

Giratina: That doesn't make any sense

Me: Stop criticizing my slogans!

Giratina: Only if you stop criticizing mine!

Johnathan: Will you two shut up!

Giratina: You think he would have known the answer to that by now...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! It's time for chapter 2

Giratina: ...

Me: What? No sarcastic comments from Giratina. Wow the world must be ending!

Giratina: *fires thunderbolt*

Johnathan: She lost her voice

Me: Is that even possible?

Giratina: *fires another thunderbolt*

Me: *burnt to a crisp* An-nyw-ways on wit-th t-th-e ... *falls to the ground*

Johnathan: Poor guy

**Chapter 2 (**Note: Starting Chapter 3 I am going to start make the chapters **much** longer**)**

"DING" A loud sound bellowed quickly awaking Ash and May who jumped out of bed at the awful high pitched ringing sound.

"ALL PASSENGERS WE HAVE ARRIVED IN TWINLEAF TOWN" They heard the captains scratchy voice.

"Oh my gosh. We're already here" Ash said panicking and rushing hurriedly to pack all of his stuff.

"It's already 1:30?" May said looking over to the clock before grabbing her suitcases as well.

"Maybe Brock was right when he said we have to work on not sleeping in" Ash mused. They then rushed out of the room, only to find the hallway leading to the exit tightly packed with tons of people. They heard a few screams from people and it was clear something was up.

"What's going on?" May asked now worried.

"To protect the world from devestation" (It took 8 stories for me to finally include them...)

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth thats right"

People, now fully afraid began to rush out of the boat, which was know docked into the harbor.

'Why do those idiots have to follow us everywhere we go' Ash pondered fully irritated as he watched the surrounding chaos of people rushing out.

"Pikachu, we need your assistance" Ash said pulling out Pikachu who had been asleep in his bag.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"I don't think so twerp! Meowth fight back with Night Slash!" James ordered.

Meowth unleashed a powerful shadowy attack, completely destroying the thunderbolt. (I think it's unfair how the anime makes Meowth so weak)

"What the heck?" Ash said staring at Meowth.

"That's right twerp, da boss promoted us, and I got to go to da Team Rocket Training Center" Meowth said proudly.

"You don't stand a chance twerp" Jessie taunted, a triumphant smile clear on all three of the rockets.

"Meowth, finish him off with another Night Slash" James shouted. Meowth powered up another attack hitting Pikachu full strength, knocking him to the floor.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed rushing towards the tired rodent.

"You'll pay! Sceptile come on out!" Ash shouted, releasing Sceptile.

"Blaziken! Time for battle" May said, releasing the blaze pokemon, who glared fiercely at Meowth.

"Wobbuffet, come on out"

"Blaziken, Flare Blitz!" Blaziken sent a powerful burst of flames that seemed posed to engulf both Meowth and Wobbuffet.

"I don't think so! Wobbuffet use Mirror Coat!" Wobbuffet sent out an invisible shield, deflecting the attack, and sending it back towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken dodge!" May called out worriedly. Blaziken leaped with all of it's might in a desperate attempt to escape, but the flames came to fast, knocking her to the ground.

"Well, well, it looks like we won't be blasting off today" Jessie said cockily.

"Meowth, use slash on Sceptile!" Meowth sent his claws in as a blade knocking back Sceptile back a few feet.

"Sceptile! Fight back with Leaf Storm!" Sceptile sent out a powerful twister of leaves towards Meowth, who merely stood there unaffected after the leaves had left.

"Impossible!" Ash exclaimed, looking at Meowth, not a single bit hurt by the attack. Sceptile, however was breathing hard, and struggling to get back up after using that powerful attack.

"Meowth, finish him off with Fury Swipes!" Meowth unleashed his claws, digging into the tired Sceptile, who was unable to resist falling to the ground.

James put his fists in the air in victory, "Looks like we won! Let's grab Pikachu and..." Suddenly they heard a loud howl, followed by a swift bolt of electricity, knocking down the unsuspecting Meowth.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu growled angrily, sparks once again taking over his face, as he shot another burst of electricity, this time fully knocking out Meowth.

Ash rushed over to Pikachu smiling happily "Pikachu! You did it! Would you like to do the honors?"

"Pika!" Pikachu then sent out a thunder sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"We did it" Ash shouted happily hugging May, while they both started to blush red. They literally froze, standing there hugging eachother.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu howled, sending a thundershock sending them flying apart.

"Pikachu! What did you do that for?" Ash said rubbing his head as he stood up slowly.

"Pika pi chu" Pikachu responded. Ash blushed like a ripe tomato after hearing Pikachu.

"What did he say?" May asked, noticing Ash's expression.

"N-nothing" Ash quickly said.

"Okay..."

"Anyways, let's get going" Ash said, walking off the boat along with May and Pikachu.

**End of Chapter 2**

Giratina: My voice is back!

Me: No! Why! Why?

Johnathan: I wouldn't say that unless you want a repeat of before...

Giratina: *volts of electricity start to crackle*

Me: Uh...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: OC,D,D **

Twinleaf to Sandgem!

"Ash come on let's go!" May shouted.

"Ugh, why are you in such a hurry" Ash groaned lazily.

"The next city has a mall!" May exclaimed jumping happily. This only increased Ash's unwillingness to leave.

"Ash Ketchum! If we don't leave right now, I'm going to drag you to every single store in that mall!" May threatened shaking her fist.

This woke Ash up rather quickly.

"Fine, let's go" Ash said getting off the bench he had been sitting on. They began to walk off to route when...

"BANG!" Another person crashed into Ash, knocking them to the floor. When Ash got up, he saw the kid was a boy, the same height as him, with brown hair, and wearing a orange vest and jeans.

"What is the meaning of crashing into me!" The boy said glaring at Ash. Ash just looked back annoyed.

"I did nothing of the sort! You crashed into me!" Ash responded angrily.

"Will you two stop arguing!" May scolded the two who glared at each other before stepping away from each other.

"Your lucky your girlfriend was here to help you! I'm not so forgiving..." The boy said before rushing away.

May and Ash just stood there blushing for a few moments before a faint breeze snapped them both out of there dazed expressions.

"Weird" They both said in unison. They then proceeded to walk down the road once again

"Time to make my move" A green haired figure murmured from behind a tree. He then walked out over to Ash and May.

"Drew?" May asked confused.

"I thought you were going to Johto" Ash said a frown now on his face as he looked over at Drew.

'And let you get May. I don't think so' Drew thought.

"I decided to go to Sinnoh instead. This region should be happy they are blessed with the presence of the #1 Coordinator" Drew declared his cockiness emanating from him.

"Sure, sure..." May said a sarcastic tone quite evident.

"Drew, if you are done showing your ego off, we were kind of busy on the journey to Sandgem town" Ash said.

"Well, I am going in the same direction, and I figured you two could use my direction skills" (Me: ... or lack of...)

"Fine, we'll let you come. But **no** bragging" Ash grudgingly accepted, knowing that they would get lost for sure if they didn't have help.

"Very well" Drew said, and they once again began to walk down the trail, which was dwindling in length, and they soon found themselves going single file, in a dark portion of the forest. A slight layer of clouds obscuring the light from above.

"Hey guys what do you think that thing is over there?" Ash asked pointing over to a dark blob as it appeared in the distance in the middle of the path.

"I think that it's a someone!" May said as the person got up slowly.

"H-he-l-l-p" A raspy voice echoed from the person. As they got closer they could see more of her features. She had blue hair, was wearing a beanie, a jacket, and a skirt. (Me: I wonder... Is she...)

"Are you okay?" Ash asked walking towards her, with May beside him, and Drew a few feet back.

"Y-yes, M-y N-name is Dawn" She said before kneeling down again. They all noticed the bruises on her face and arms.

"What happened to you?" May asked worriedly, while Drew continued to stand back, looking completely annoyed.

"I was attacked by 2 people and a talking Meowth" Dawn responded, seeming to shiver at the memory.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and May instantly responded.

"Yes, the had an R on there shirt. They attacked me and almost took my Piplup, but I was able to escape. Unfortunately, while escaping I was hit with a scratch attack from the Meowth" Dawn said gesturing towards the large cut on her arm which now had a large bandage on it.

"Well, would you like to come with us?" Ash asked. May nodded as if to confirm his offer, while Drew just shrugged.

"Sure, I'll be fine though, but it would be nice to have some company" Dawn said smiling, while turning her head to see Drew.

"Oh my gosh! Are you Drew Hayden!" Dawn said, hearts appearing in her eyes...

(Ha I bet I just fooled half of you who thought Dawn would be fighting with May over Ash!)

"Yes that's me" Drew said holding his head up high.

"I'm such a fan" Dawn said walking over to him.

"Well, I am quite successful" Drew said shooting a triumphal smirk towards Ash and May. The rest of the few hours left of daylight were spent with Dawn and Drew talking. (Me: ...About Drew's achievements)

"Ugh why did we offer for them to come with us!" May groaned while looking over at Dawn and Drew.

"Maybe we should just ditch them, they won't notice the difference" Ash suggested.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed from inside Ash's backpack.

"Do you think they will be okay?" May asked.

"Well, look at them" Ash said pointing to the two who seemed to be quite content.

"Okay then" May said and they took a turn at one of the paths ahead, which supposedly would be faster. It didn't take too long for Drew to notice _May _was missing.

"Where did they go" Drew said looking around only to not see either of them. He then sighed and looked over to Dawn a sad expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" Dawn asked noticing.

"I like May" He said simply.

"So what's the problem. Your Drew, you could get any girl you want! I know from experience..." Dawn started before noticing what she said last.

"...Uh... What was that?" Drew asked.

"N-nothing!" Dawn assured him.

"Anyway, May likes that Ketchum kid" Drew said lowering his head.

'Grrr! That May is going to pay for what she did to my Drew!' Dawn mentally fumed. Apparently it wasn't completely 'mental' because Drew noticed.

"Something wrong?" Drew asked.

"Nope" Dawn said once again.

"Okay..." Drew said all too suspicious.

"Let's just keep going" Dawn said trying to avoid the subject.

Back to May and Ash

May looked up towards the sky only to find that whatever light had been there before had long since vanished.

"Ash, It's getting dark, maybe we should camp" May suggested.

"I agree" Ash said, taking out his sleeping bag, as May did too.

They set them down by a tree close by, and soon were both asleep.

**The Next Day**

Ash woke up only to find a nice waft of food flowing through the air. He looked over only to find May cooking.

"Wow May! That smells great!" Ash said walking over.

"Thanks, here's your food" May said handing him a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and french toast. Ash devoured the plate in less than a minute, as did May. Within 5 minutes they had repacked all of there stuff, and they set off, Pikachu now on Ash's shoulder.

"Let's go!" Ash said happily as they walked down the path once more. Surprisingly in less that 5 minutes they were met with the sight of Sandgem Town. It was a small town, much like Twinleaf, other than the large Professor Ranch, and they soon saw the large mall...

May squealed.

Ash groaned.

"Why me?" Ash said sadly as he sulked walking, while May was practically traveling at light speed to get to that mall. As soon as Ash caught up to her they set off once again, normal pace.

"I'm so excited! Think about all of the clothes at that mall!" May said now looking into the sky her eyes gleaming.

"Help me Arceus!" Ash shouted at the sky as May dragged him into the mall and to the nearest store. (Me: Poor Ash!)

"Ash! Ash! Look at this!" May said pointing over to all of the different dresses she got.

"Aren't they great!" May said before starting to just ramble on about them.

"Yeah" Ash said before dazing off.

**3 Hours Later...** (Needless to say those three hours were spent with torture for Ash)

"Ash were done"

"Really" Ash said disbelievingly.

"Yes, and it's time to eat" May said pointing to a noodle shop.

Ash looked over and saw there was a No Pokemon sign. Quite conveniently there was a daycare nearby...

"Pikachu do you mind if you stay at the daycare for an hour?" Ash asked Pikachu, who didn't exactly seem enthusiastic at the prospect, but agreed nonetheless and they put him there.

"Let's go eat!" Ash said smiling. They walked into a restaurant, which was relatively small, with a more informal atmosphere apparent. They were both ushered to a nearby table. Ash and May both had multiple orders the largest available portions of ramen.

"So, May are you excited for the Jublife Contest" Ash asked.

"Yep, I'm going to kick Drew's ass!" May said smirking.

"You bet! Do you want to train some before we leave for the city?" Ash offered.

"Sure" May responded always happy to train with Ash.

'You know this is kind of like a date...' May thought and began to blush.

"Something wrong May?" Ash asked referring to her red face.

"I'm fine" May said rather convincingly.

"Okay then"

There food came and they not surprisingly ate rather fast, and within no time were out of the restaurant.

"May, want to get ice cream?" Ash asked pointing to another shop.

"Sure!" May enthusiastically replied.

They walked into the Ice Cream shop which was much bigger, but a lot less crowded. They had over 70 flavors, and Ash and May both drooled at the site.

"I'll have a 4 scoop cone!" Ash said.

"I'll have the same"

Yet again, they devoured there food, this time leaving a visible ice cream on both of there faces.

"May you have ice cream on your face" Ash said gesturing towards the spots.

"So do you" May said. At this point they both started laughing together before wiping the ice cream off there faces.

"We really do need to work on our eating habits" Ash said.

"I agree" May giggled.

"Thanks for such a great night Ash!" May said happily hugging him. (say that 10 times fast)

"No problem May" Ash said returning the embrace. They then walked back over to to the Pokemon Center, hand in hand.

"Nurse Joy, can we get a room to stay in" Ash asked.

"Oh yes, I already have a room reserved for you 2. Your Pikachu was brought back earlier" She said handing Ash the key.

"Oh no Pikachu. We totally forgot about him!" Ash said, fear becoming apparent on his face.

"Hopefully he isn't too mad!" May responded dreadfully. They walked up the stairs slowly, opening the door to the room, only to find Pikachu desperately trying to get out of a dress...

At this point Ash and May broke into hysterics at the site. Pikachu growled at them, and they slowly backed away, towards the other side of the room with the beds.

Pikachu thunderbolted them, knocking them both into the bed behind them, and knocking them unconscious. Pikachu nudged Ash and May towards eachother. And soon May was wresting on top of Ash, who had his arms around May.

Pikachu snickered 'I can't wait to see the look on there faces tomorrow'

**End Chapter**

Me: Hope you guys liked it! I'm working on getting the chapters longer, and I'm hoping I can get all chapter from now on at least 3,500 words.

Giratina: That's all for today!


	4. Chapter 4

(Note: I am closing the poll on my profile soon. If the results remain the same, Brock will appear next chapter)

Me: Welcome to the 4th Chapter! I decided to post early

Giratina: Get a life!

Me: Hey! Like your one to talk, all you do is bother me

Giratina: Yep, but that's my hobby, not my life

Me: Grrr

Johnathan: Just stop you two!

Me: Fine, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 4 **(This chapter will have lots of advanceshipping)

**Sandgem to Jubilife!, Jubilife Contest**

Ash's POV

I opened my eyes, only to find that I was cuddled against May! I looked around only to find a smirking Pikachu. I tried to get up, but May just grabbed on to me. I looked at her face only to receive the shock of a lifetime.

Her eyes were open! At that moment, we literally leapt away from eachother, both crashing against the wall. Pikachu fell over in laughter.

"Pika pikachu pika pi! (Hope you two weren't doing anything...)" Pikachu said while still laughing. I prayed to god that May didn't understand that, but when I looked at her, her face was as red as mine. For a moment, it felt like my face would boil off my body!

Normal POV

They both looked away from each other, and Pikachu's laughter still hadn't ceased. Ash got up awkwardly and went over to grab his things. May doing this as well. Pikachu finally stopped laughing, and went over to the tiny refrigerator in there room, taking out a ketchup bottle, May growling at him.

"Pikachu! Why did you have to make things so awkward" May whispered over to the electric mouse. Pikachu just shrugged and pointed over to the tiny dress that was on him earlier.

"Pika pi chupika pi chu pika (You try living in a pokemon daycare, where everyone thinks your some cuddly doll that you can dress up!)" Pikachu responded. May felt some guilt after that, so she decided to walk back over to finish packing up her things.

They left the Pokemon Center quite early, even skipping breakfast! This surprised Pikachu, who looked over at the two humans. They were both a good distance away from each other. They found there way to the path leading to Jubilife City, and they were off. Both Ash and May still a good distance from each other.

'I hate this! I need to at least try to talk to May' Ash thought going over to her. But when he looked at her, he blushed like crazy, and had to look away again. He put forth all of his courage to finally speak.

"Hey May" He finally said, still blushing more lightly.

"Hey Ash" May responded, looking away to hide her blush.

"May, can we just forget about earlier, I hate not being able to talk to you"

May blushed profusely after hearing that, and smiled at Ash. "Of course"

Ash smiled back, grabbing May's hand and they were on the road once more. Pikachu smiled at the scene, mentally forgiving them for sending him to the daycare. They continued to walk down, Ash and May conversing about some battle strategies and blushing every so often (they were still holding hands), and Pikachu still slurping on some leftover ketchup. All was as it should be. That is until a certain green haired boy had to show up again.

With Dawn and Drew

"Are you ready?" Dawn asked to Drew who nodded weakly.

"Don't worry! This plan will work" Dawn encouraged Drew, who seemed a little more confident after this.

"It's simple! I go distract Ash and you get to be alone with May" Dawn said smiling proudly at her 'brilliant' plan.

"Okay..." Drew said as they both walked out from behind a tree, surprising Ash and freaking out May. She clung to Ash before realizing who it was.

"Drew?" May said in confusion, still not letting go of Ash's hand.

'Drew! How does he always just appear from behind a tree! It's like he's stalking us!' Ash thought looking at Drew slightly glaring. Drew, despite not being so happy about the current 'hand' situation, smirked at Ash's frustration.

"Hi May, Ash" Drew said, deciding to test May, by throwing a rose at the hand that was holding Ash's. To his horror, it just dropped to the ground, without May catching it.

"Oh, sorry Drew" May apologized picking up the rose with her _other_ hand. This only angered Drew more, which Dawn quickly took notice of.

"Hey, Ash can I talk to you a second" Dawn shouted flustered, grabbing Ash, who reluctantly let go of May's hand, and the two disappeared on another path.

"Okay Drew, what is going on!" May said angrily.

'Damn! I knew Dawn's plan would arouse too much suspicion! Why did I listen to her...' Drew thought.

"Um, Drew..." May questioned looking over at him, he appeared to be staring off into space.

"Huh, what. Oh yeah, I just wanted to check in with you guys, and maybe battle... But it looks like we need to go!" Drew exclaimed, rushing off bumping into Dawn, and those two disappearing on yet another path. Ash walking from the path back towards May.

"That was... stange" He pointed out to May, who nodded.

"Yeah, It's like there up to something..." May responded.

They continued to walk down, without holding hands.

'Dang it, why did they have to show up! Now if I try to grab her hand, it might just make things awkward again' Ash thought mentally cursing Drew. He took his chances, grabbing May's hand, and she happily entwining her fingers with his, to which Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"So May, would you like to take a quick rest to train for the upcoming contest?" Ash suggested.

"Sure" May said dragging Ash, over to a nearby grassy area that looked like it would be a good spot.

"What pokemon will you be using?" Ash asked his curiosity peaked.

"Well I'm probably going to use Glaceon, and a surprise pokemon, I caught recently..." She trailed off.

"Ooh! What is it?" Ash asked practically bouncing in excitement.

"You'll have to wait and see..." May said winking at him.

"Okay..." Ash said blushing slightly.

They spent an hour training, Ash getting Pikachu to practice a new move, Volt Tackle, and May teaching Glaceon a few tricks with her ice attacks. When they finally finished, both of there stomachs began to growl.

"We forgot to have breakfast back in Sandgem!" Ash exclaimed surprisingly. He hadn't even thought about food until then.

"Well, we better hurry and get to the city. I'm not sure how much longer I can survive this hunger" May responded, and they both began to walk at a slightly faster pace. Ash more confidently grabbed her hand, continuing their 'tradition'. The rest of the walk was in silence, not an awkward one however. Ash and May were merely content to walk together holding hands, and both felt exceedingly happy. They finally got to the city, literally sprinting towards the first restaurant they saw. Making sure pokemon were allowed in the restaurant of course...

When they walked in, they immediately noticed that this was a much more fancy restaurant, and practically every table was with a couple. Pikachu smirked slyly, sneaking away from Ash and towards the pokemon center, which Ash noticed.

"Well I guess it's just us then..." Ash started before blushing.

"Yep" May mentally thanked Pikachu. They were brought to a nearby table and they both mouth watered at the menu.

"Wow!" Ash murmured looking at the large collection of food.

"I know" May excitedly squealed thinking about the taste of all of that food.

The waiter walked over to them taking there orders (I'm not going to bother writing there orders unless you want this story 3 times longer XD).

"You two certainly make a cute couple" He complimented before leaving both Ash and May blushing.

'I need to tell her know' Ash thought looking over at May, who was still blushing.

"Um, May, I need to tell you something" Ash practically whispered to May, who still heard.

"What is it?" May asked looking at him, hope glistening in her eyes.

"To protect the world from devestation!" Jessie's voice bellowed throughout the restaurant.

"Damn you Team Rocket! Can't you just leave us alone for 5 minutes!" Ash lashed out at them.

"Were we interrupting something..." Jessie inquired making the two blush.

"Well sorry to interrupt your twerp love, but we want your Pikachu!" James demanded and Ash just laughed at them.

"Hey stop laughing! No one mocks Team Rocket!" Jessie and James both shouted at him.

"Pikachu isn't even here! So get lost!" Ash shouted at them. At this point every person in the restaurant were staring at them.

"Glaceon come on out!" May ordered releasing the fox, who immediately sent out a powerful blizzard at Team Rocket, which before any of them had time to respond, froze them solid, the slippery ice sending down a hill in the distance.

"At least we didn't get blasted off this time" They heard Meowth's muffled voice. At this point the restaurant was calm once again, every returning like nothing had happened.

"Glad that's over with" May murmured relieved.

"What were you going to say?" May asked.

"Nothing" Ash responded looking rather sad.

"Okay then" May said also looking sad.

There food finally came, which they gobbled up creating quite a commotion, as several people stared over at them. They both blushed embarrassed, and attempted to eat using better manners. Thankfully, they didn't have to pay as a sign of gratitude towards them defeating Team Rocket.

"So May we should go and sign you up for the contest" Ash pointed out, and the two rushed over to the sign up area, which was at the Pokemon Center, only to find Pikachu attempting to use a pen and sign them up.

Ash laughed, "Thanks buddy, but we can do it"

Pikachu, relieved, dropped the pen and sat down on the table. 'How do humans use those things' He wondered. May wrote down her name on the sign up list, only to find to her surprise that it was a couples contest.

"Um, Ash would you like to do it with me" May asked.

"Of course. I would love to" Ash declared. They then went over to the contest hall, where the contest was to begin in a couple of hours.

"So Ash, are you going to use Pikachu for the appeals round"

"Yep, I have an idea" Ash responded, whispering his plan to May who smiled.

"Sounds great" She exclaimed eagerly. They spent the last few hours, preparing there plan, and selecting the pokemon, and before they knew it, it was time to begin.

"First up, we have Dawn Berlitz and Drew Hayden" An announcer reported to all of the people watching.

"I'm surprised that Drew would work with her. Isn't she a rookie" May thought outloud.

"That's true..." Ash said turning back over to watch there appeal.

"Piplup come on out!" Dawn shouted

"Flygon! Time for the show!" Drew declared releasing his own pokemon.

"Piplup use bubblebeam!" Dawn commanded. Piplup sent out a wave of bubbles towards Flygon.

"Flygon, send out a DrangonBreath!" Drew responded with his own command. Flygon used the DragonBreath towards the bubbles, creating a colorful explosion of light and sparkles.

"Nice job! Let's see what are judges think" The announcers voice came out from the speakers again. Dawn and Drew looked over on the board to see they got a 9.4 out of 10. Dawn high-fived Drew, and they left the stage.

"Next up we have May Maple and Ash Ketchum!"

Drew growled slightly upon hearing there names together, but then turned back over to watch the performance.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash shouted, while Pikachu jumped, doing a flip before landing on the ground.

"Go Glaceon!" May called out releasing the ice fox.

"Glaceon! Use Blizzard" May ordered. Glaceon sent out a blizzard, waiting for Pikachu to continue.

"Now, Pikachu you know what to do"

Pikachu sent out a large wave of electricity, which combined with the blizzard gave a beautiful impression as you could see the flow of electricity combining with the ice. It then emitted a sound like a sonic boom, and disappeared.

"Amazing performance!" The announcer practically screamed. Ash and May looked up to the screen, and saw they got a perfect score!

"Amazing" Dawn exclaimed quite impressed by there appeal.

"Sure..." Drew had to admit, it was a good performance. About 10 more people performed, some getting 8's or 9's, others getting 2's or 1's. When the appeals round was over, everyone was staring at the huge board, anxiously awaiting who they would battle first.

"For the first match we have Dawn and Drew vs May and Ash!" One of the judges announced, looking quite excited.

"Piplup! Let's go again!"

"Absol, time to battle"

"Pikachu, get out there buddy"

And finally May, who had a devious smirk on her face released her pokemon, surprising everyone...

**End Chapter**


	5. Jubilife Contest Part 2

Chapter 5! Part 2 of the Jubilife Contest

and Jubilife to Oreburgh City!

"Go Bagon!" May unleashed her mystery pokemon, astonishing the crowd as the Dragon pokemon roared on the field. Drew, Dawn, and Ash were all equally surprised. Ash rushed over watching the pokemon in awe.

"Wow May! Where did you get him?" Ash asked now fawning over the pokemon who crept back a little.

"I'll tell you later. We've got a battle to win!" May said dismissing the subject, while flashing Dawn and Drew a confident smile.

"All right! Let the battle begin!"

"Piplup! Hit them with an enlarged bubblebeam!" Dawn commanded. Piplup sent an array of bubbles, towards the two pokemon.

"Bagon, jump in front of Pikachu and use protect!" May countered. Bagon sent out a shield of energy, easily deflecting the bubbles.

"All right it's are turn! Pikachu use Volt Tackle on Piplup!" Ash ordered. Pikachu jumped in the air swiftly, smashing his tail at Piplup, who was knocked back, and appeared to be barely conscious.

"Now continue! Use Thunderbolt on Absol!" Pikachu continued his assault sending out a strike of lightning at Absol, who attempted to dodge, but ended up crashing against the wall of the arena.

Drew gritted his teeth. He didn't like to lose. "Absol, fight back with a Razor Wind" Absol began to charge up to unleash the wind but before he could...

"Bagon, quickly strike him with Dragon Rage!" May shouted, and Bagon released purple energy from his mouth, demobilizing Absol and knocking him out. It was Dawn against Ash and May.

'I don't like the way this is looking' Dawn thought, turning her head to look over at her Piplup, still badly damaged, and appeared to be just walking aimlessly.

"Piplup, please. One more Bubblebeam!" Dawn begged. Piplup sent out a rather weakened Bubblebeam, which Pikachu merely jumped to avoid, and Bagon used his hard head to stop them in their tracks.

"Let's finish this off! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash gave his final order. Pikachu leapt up once again, creating the necessary momentum, and pounding down hard on Piplup. He was knocked out instantly.

"Ash and May are the winners! They will be facing off against, Charles and Emily in about 15 minutes"

May turned over to Dawn, and to her horror, Drew was yelling at her. She motioned Ash to come and they went over to see the situation outside of the arena.

"You should have done better!" They heard Drew's stern voice and a few sobs.

"Drew! Quit being such a jerk!" May shouted angrily, both her and Ash revealing themselves from behind a corner. Dawn they found, had ran off, still crying.

"Drew! You got out before she did you know" Ash pointed out looking at Drew his expression a mixture of anger and hatred.

"Yeah! Drew she's only a rookie! Wasn't that her first contest! Apologize now!" May demanded.

"No way! I'm not apologizing to her!" Drew stubbornly refused.

"DO IT NOW!" May screamed, now sending out a monstrous death glare that made Drew quiver in fear. Ash actually looked at Drew in pity that he had to experience it. Drew backed up a few feet, and he actually wet his pants in fear. (Me: XD)

"Fine, I'll go!" Drew relented, rushing away from May as soon as possible.

"Am I that scary..." May asked to Ash who quickly changed the subject.

"So where did you get that Bagon" Ash asked hoping his distaction would work. To his relief it did.

"Oh I got it recently. Apparently there was a mediocre sized swarm in the region of the pokemon, so I found one back in Hoenn. I was going to tell, but then I decided to make a surprise. Now back to my question..." May explained before questioning Ash again.

"Ash and May! Please report to the contest hall!" The speaker announced.

"Thank god!" Ash murmured as he and May rushed back over to the stadium where they saw there two opponents. The boy, was a lot taller than Ash and May, was wearing a blue cap, jeans, and a grey sweater. His eyes were rather dark and uninviting. The girl, was nearly as tall as the boy, with red hair and was wearing some sort of strange dress.

"Go Omastar!" The boy shouted, releasing the ancient pokemon, who was rather creepy, bulging red eyes glaring at Ash and May. The girl released another ancient, Kabutops.

"Ok, then I choose Sceptile!" Ash released the jungle Pokemon, who attempted to put on his best responding glare to Omastar.

"Go Blaziken!" May shouted, releasing the Pokemon, who looked over at Sceptile. They were both determined to win this.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Omastar, use Surf!" The boy (Charles) ordered. Omastar released a powerful wave of water which threatened to wash away Sceptile and Blaziken.

"Blaziken, leap into the air above the wave, then use Sky Uppercut on the Omastar" May ordered. Blaziken leaped up into the air evasively, but was still hit by the surf wave, which was quite high. When it hit, it knocked Blaziken to the ground, dealing a lot of damage. Sceptile was still not yet hit, as he was farther back then Blaziken.

"Sceptile, dodge with Agility" Sceptile sped up, completely avoiding the wave.

"Now, use Leaf Blade on Kabutops!" Ash commanded. Sceptile rushed towards the Kabutops, blades ready to strike.

"Not so fast, Kabutops, use Endure" The Kabutops got into a defensive postion, and despite taking damage from the Leaf Blade, it was still relatively unaffected.

"Now, use Aqua Jet on the Blaziken!" The Kabutops struck up sending a quick blast of water at Blaziken, who was still struggling to get off the ground. The blast knocked her out, leaving it up to Sceptile.

"Sceptile! Hit them both with a barrage of Bullet Seeds" Ash ordered. Sceptile send out the seeds almost in a machine gun like motion. They were able to severely damage the Kabutops, but the Omastar, was able to dodge most of them and got out unscathed.

"Finish him off. Use the combination!" They both shouted to their pokemon who nodded and began to prepare Surf and Ancient Power, combining and launching towards an unsuspecting Sceptile, who was knocked to the ground, unconscious.

"Truly pathetic" The boy said shaking his head before leaving the stadium, the girl waving her hands in a apologetic fashion before leaving to follow him.

"Wow, that guy was mean" May said still angered.

"Oh well, we'll beat him next time" Ash responded encouragingly, giving May a hug. She blushed before hugging back.

"Um, Sorry but you two lovebirds need to leave the stadium for the next battle" The announcer warned. The two both jumped apart embarrassed, and rushed out of the stadium where they saw Drew talking to Dawn. Curious, May hid behind the corner of a nearby building, Ash beside her.

"I'm sorry" They heard Drew say. It actually did sound pretty sincere, and he looked down in sadness.

"Okay, but if you let your massive ego erupt on me again, don't expect me to be so forgiving..." Dawn warned giving a 'May death glare' at Drew, who nodded. Dawn finally ceased the glare, and the two walked back towards downtown.

"Well, at least they made up" May said looking back towards Ash, who nodded.

"Should we get going, I have a few potions for the pokemon" Ash asked.

"Ok then. Where are we going next anyway?" May asked curiously.

"Were going to Oreburgh City. They have a Gym there, and apparently a huge coal mine in the south of town" Ash informed her.

"Any mall?"

"Nope!" Ash responded smile erupting across his face.

"Dang!" May mumbled angrily. Ash took out the pokemon from there pokeballs (other than Pikachu) and healed them using Super Potions. Then they were off! The path they were on was pretty short, with tall grass seeming to threaten it from all sides. Aside from this, however there was no scenery. The weather was rather humid, compared to earlier, and not a cloud was to be seen in the sky.  
>"So, Ash what type is the gym leader?" May asked, simply to make conversation.<p>

"I heard that they are a rock type gym, so if Sceptile is all better by then, I might use him" Ash said. May looked down at the mention of Sceptile, remembering the contest loss, which Ash noticed instantaneously.

"Are you okay May" Ash asked his voice filled with care.

"I'm just a little upset about the contest" May answered. Ash put his hands on her shoulders, smiling at her, and she felt happy once more. The two crept towards each other, until unfortunately someone had to interrupt...

"Hello! Would you two like a battle?" A young boy shouted from a little farther down the path. He was quite short, and was standing next to another kid who was the same height. In Ash's opinion they sort of looked like clones. When they got closer, May responded.

"I guess, but I must warn you, we are really experienced" May said, a little anger in her voice at them interrupting the moment.

"It doesn't matter! We are going to win for sure! Give us your best!" The other kids responded, a smug smile on his face.

"Ok then" Ash shrugged, releasing his Swellow and May releasing Beautifly. The kids both released Bidoofs, who appeared quite young.

"Swellow, use a weakened gust on those two" Ash ordered, emphasizing the word weakened. Swellow nodded, sending out a weak blow of air, which was still enough to instantly KO both Bidoofs.

"What? That's not possible! WE LOST!" Both boys exclaimed looking over at their pokemon in disbelief.

"I bet this was rigged! Dad those two cheated" One boy shouted over to his dad, who revealed himself from in the tall grass looking over at Ash and May. He was as tall as most basketball players, and was built like a Machamp.

"Is this true?" He asked although it sounded like more of a statement rather than a question.

"IT IS!" The other boy exclaimed laughing at Ash and May's predicament as the dad glared at them both.

'Note to self: Never battle young trainers that have huge dads...' Ash thought as he and May both ran from ran from the dad, who was now chasing them. May was ahead at first, but tripped on a rock stumbling, and ultimately falling onto Ash her lips landing on his...

**End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Continuing Jubilife to Oreburgh (Advanceshippy chapter!)

May looked over in surprise. She quickly freaked out when she found out she was kissing Ash! They continued to just keep kissing there, completely forgetting about the Dad, who fortunately had left back to his kids. A warm feeling quickly overwhelmed them, and they felt as though it would last forever. They both continued kissing until...

"I knew you two would be kissing by now!" Brock shouted as he rushed over to the two smirking. They, blushing got off the ground and looked over at Brock.

"Hi Brock" They both greeted their blushes still not fading away.

"Huh, your just lucky it was me and not Max" Brock joked. May shivered at the thought of that.

"Well, it looks like you two might need some time alone. I'll go set up the camp" Brock suggested.

"Yeah, I can't wait for some of your food again!" May responded happily.

"Sure, I'll start making the stew" Brock said before rushing off looking back once smiling at Ash.

"Thanks" Ash shouted back. He then looked over at May.

With Brock

"Hehe! I'm sending these picture to everyone!" Brock said and evilly laughed taking out some pictures of Ash and May he had took.

"Now sending to Max" the monotone voice on Brock's new Pokenav said. Brock then dialed Max's number.

"Hi Max..."

With Ash and May

"May, I..."

"Not so fast Ketchum!" Drew exclaimed jumping out, yet again behind a tree. (Why! They were so close this time!)

"Drew! Go away! Can't you see we are busy" Ash shouted angrily. Dawn also appeared but distanced herself from the impending argument.

"I'm not letting you take my girl!" Drew shouted looking over at May. She looked at the two in confusion, before quickly realizing what this was about. Both boys looked like they would soon blow a fuse.

"May isn't yours!" Ash retorted barely being able to control himself from punching Drew.

"Well she will be if I want her to be!" Drew screamed back the tone in his voice almost inhuman.

"Guys, calm down!" May exclaimed trying to mediate them.

"Drew, please go" May asked to Drew. Drew looked over in shock, he had never expected her to say that. He mentally refused her statement, remaining stuck in one spot. Ash and him were now both glaring at each other, like two lions striving for supremacy. Still, Drew didn't move.

"Drew, leave" Ash finally spoke. Drew silently refused, he knew if he left May and Ash would be together.

"We are traveling with you two" Drew declared looking over at Dawn who had come closer.

"WHAT!" A chorus of voices was heard from Ash, May, and Dawn.

"That's right" Drew confirmed.

"Um, Drew I think I'd rather not" May said as politely as she could. Drew just stared once again in shock. Dawn and Ash both nodded as well.

"Drew, you heard what she said. Go" Ash added. Drew reluctantly growled leaving with Dawn waving goodbye before following. 'I'll get with May, if it's the last thing I do...'

"So..." Ash began.

"So, What were you going to say" May asked.

"I love you May!" Ash shouted out suddenly feeling as though he could breath again, and that his shoulders were as light as feathers. He closed the distance between them once again, kissing her, which she happily returned. They continued to deepen the kiss, both putting there arms around each other, until Brock did the only thing that could possibly distract them...

"Dinner time!" Brock shouted. The two broke apart, smiling at each other before, and grabbing hands before going over towards the camp site. Brock smirked at the sight.

"You two weren't doing anything, were you..." Brock said slyly, Pikachu hopping out laughing as well. Ash and May blushed, but remained calm. Ash thought he heard footsteps nearby, but dismissed it.

"We're together!" They both said happily, Ash putting his arm around May. They both began to happily chow down on Brock's cuisine.

'I'll tell them about Max later' Brock decided, grinning inwardly.

Apparently, it wasn't completely inwardly, as May noticed and began to become suspicious. "What's with the grin?" She asked.

"Um... Nothing" Brock exclaimed.

"Oh really?" May continued to interrogate.

"Yep..." Brock said nervously. 'If they find out, I'm doomed!' He thought looking over towards Ash and May who were both looking over at him. 'I suppose they would find out eventually. Maybe I should just say it... Nah'

"Nothing!" Brock repeated, his voice completely filled with worry. Ash and May walked towards him, surrounding him.

"Tell us!" May demanded, giving her 'special' glare to Brock, who looked up to avoid it. 'Dang. Wait a minute... Hehe, yeah that will work' Ash planned.

"Brock, if you don't then I'll tell all of the Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's that you thing they are ugly morons..." Ash began, smirking evilly. Brock, on the other hand, was now completely pale. He shivered in fear. "No! Please, anything but that!" Brock begged shedding tears

"Just tell us" May said simply, giving a thumb's up to Ash.

Brock practically whispered "I told Max about your relationship" He cringed, waiting for any pain to come.

"YOU DID WHAT!" May shouted out, her heart beating faster in worry. Then her phone began to ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Max! She glared at Brock before answering it. Ash went over next to her to listen.

"Hi Max" She said in the most innocent voice she could say. There was no response, until out of nowhere Max began to laugh.

"STOP LAUGHING!" May shouted through the phone.

"Are you having fun with your boyfriend!" Max said through the phone, only half comprehendible due to his laughing.

"GRR! If you were here right know..." May shouted angrily.

"Relax Sis, I'll stop" Max assured her, finally stopping laughing.

"I'm actually glad. I can't wait until I'm Ash's brother!" Max said enthusiastically. Ash and May both blushed a deep red.

"Can I talk to Ash?" Max asked. May handed the phone over to Ash, putting it on speakerphone.

"So Ash, you two aren't doing anything right..." Max started, stifling a few giggles.

"What!"

"Max! Stop teasing my boyfriend!" May shouted loud enough for Max to have potential long term ear problems...

"Fine, fine! But it's so much fun! I still don't understand however, how Ash could possibly like you" Max observed.

"What was that..." May growled.

"Nothing!" Max exclaimed, covering his ears just in case.

"So, have you gotten any gym badges yet" Max asked after a moment.

"Not yet, we are a day away from the first city" Ash responded.

"What about you?" Ash asked.

"I just got my first one!" Max stated proudly.

"Wow, I'm so proud Max. But are you changing your underwear?" May teased.

"Yes, I am" Max said exasperatedly.

"Mom, has called me every single day asking me that!" Max exclaimed.

"Are you traveling with anyone?" Ash asked. They heard a weird ruffling sound.

"Hello?" A female voice was heard from the phone.

"Hi, are you traveling with Max?" May asked curiously.

"Yep, my name is Lisa. I'm a trainer" She responded slightly nevrous.

"So, are you two dating" May inquired.

"W-what!" Max's quiet voice was heard.

"Ha, looks like we aren't the only ones" Ash added, chuckling.

"Well it was nice talking to you two, but we should probably get to sleep" May said looking up at the now nearly pitch black sky.

"Ok then, by sis" Max said before hanging up.

"Ah, young love!" May giggled, thinking of all the way's she could tease Max. She grinned. 'Revenge!'

"Well, we might as well get ready to sleep" Ash suggested, pulling out his own sleeping bag, and May followed suit. He placed his sleeping bag on the ground across from the one which Brock had fallen asleep on. May put hers right next to his, and plopped down, reaching out her arms towards Ash.

"Goodnight Ash"

"Goodnight May"

Meanwhile with Drew and Dawn

"I can't believe it!" Drew exclaimed on the brink of tears. Dawn looked over in sadness.

"Ash is so dead!" Drew shouted, redirecting his emotions towards Ash.

"Emotions are so flawed" A voice called out, soon revealing a tall man. His face was filled with wrinkles, his hair blue.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked, hiding behind Drew.

"My name is Cyrus. I'm the leader of Team Galactic, a organization that wants to create a new universe, devoid of all useless emotion" Cyrus explained.

"I'd like to join!" Drew said immediately. Dawn looked over fearful.

"Drew, are you sure about this?" Dawn whispered to him. He nodded plainly.

"I am"


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I'm back!

Giratina: Dang, I thought my plan would work...

Me: Uh...

Johnathan: It was a good plan too...

Me: I knew something was up, when that hammer nearly hit my head...

Disclaimer: ON WITH THE STORY

Me: Everyone hates me!

Disclaimer, Johnathan, and Giratina: So true!

**Chapter 8: The Rock Gym!**

"Are you guys done packing up" Brock asked impatiently as he rushed over to Ash and May, who were kissing. Brock thought it was cute at first, but this was getting out of hand.

"Max is coming!" He shouted. May practically blasted up, frantically searching in all directions. Ash confusedly looked towards Brock. Brock smirked "Let's get going". May glared at him, for messing up there kiss, but finally finished, and they were off on the road. Ash and May holding hands. Brock looked over at the two, before continuing to walk along. Brock heard weird sounds, and turned around, only to see Ash and May, 25 feet back, kissing again! Brock clasped his hands in annoyance.

"Norman is coming!" He shouted mainly towards Ash. Ash jumped away from May, and basically did a repeat of what she had before. His eyes were full of fear. Brock smirked again.

"Ash, he isn't here" May said comfortingly grabbing his hand, and they were off again. Brock, walking behind them to make sure there were no more generally, walked in silence, Ash and May clinging to each other, while Brock kept in eye on them from behind. He was quickly getting bored, and saw they were there...

"So, have you guys sent out wedding invitations yet?" He asked suddenly, surprising Ash and May who did a blush-glare at Brock. Brock laughed, he understood why Max like this so much. Ash and May put there arms around each other, and Brock finally left them in peace, walking at a slower pace behind them, while trying to work the Pokenav.

"So, Ash are you excited for the next city?" May asked to Ash, who nodded.

"Yep, apparently they have a fossil place, where you can get prehistoric pokemon if you have a fossil. After seeing our opponents in that last battle, I think they could be useful" Ash responded.

"And... Do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked. May smiled over at him and nodded. They kissed yet again, fortunately this time Brock had stopped to work better with the Pokenav, so they had a few seocnds of peace. Unfortunately, this was soon interrupted.

"Get away!" A hollow voice bellowed from up ahead. A mysterious cloaked figure trotted out onto the path, hissing towards Ash. The cloak covered his features, but Ash, thought he saw a speck of green. The person, sent out a pokeball, revealing a Masquerain. Ash had seen enough.

"Drew!" He shouted in anger and confusion. The person smiled, removing the hood, confirming Ash's thoughts. Drew glared at Ash, but didn't look at May. She looked over in shock. What was Drew doing?

"Why are you attacking us?" She asked. Drew, still avoiding her gaze, responded simply. "Orders from the boss of Team Galactic"

"Orders? Team Galactic?" Ash asked, gripping onto a pokeball. He didn't like where this was heading. He threw it, revealing Swellow, who stared down Masquerain.

"Team Galactic! I read about them, they are trying to create a weird new world, by destroying this one" May thought out loud. Drew smiled, and Ash just looked in confusion. 'A new world...'

"Masquerain use Ice Beam!" Drew shouted. Masquerain, sent out a shot of ice, which Swellow easily dodged.

"Swellow let's finish this with the double wing move!" Ash commanded. Swellow smiled. He darted towards Masquerain. One of his wings went in for a direct attack, while the other went in as a blade. The attack caught Masquerain by surprise, knocking him out. Drew growled at Ash.

"I'm not done yet!" He declared arrogantly. He released his Roserade. Swellow glared, remembering the last battle they had. Without waiting for a command, he repeated the attack. It appeared to barely affect Roserade at all.

"Roserade, take out the pipsqueak with a Petal Dance!" Roserade sent out a wave of Petals. However, they were much bigger than the average attack, and it consumed Swellow, who was now unable to see.

"Now, take him out with SolarBeam!" Drew ordered cockily. A whimper was heard from in the hurricane of leaves. When they dispersed, Swellow was laying on the ground. Ash thanked Swellow, and returned him.

"Ash, let me take this jerk down" May said, releasing her Blaziken. Blaziken, growled ferociously at Roserade, who quivered slightly. Drew did not like this.

"Don't be afraid of that fire-chicken! Take it down with..." Drew started. Blaziken, not taking well to being called that, sent out a blaze kick, blasting back Roserade. May smiled, and Ash laughed at Drew. Drew returned his pokemon.

"It's over Drew. If your working with a criminal organization, were going to have to take you to Officer Jenny" May said. Brock, having payed so much attention to the pokenav until now, blasted out of his trance, when he heard that name...

"Officer Jenny! Where? Where?" He asked, jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas. Ash looked over in pity for the obsessed breeder. His attention, was soon redirected upwards, however, due to a loud sound form above. Ash looked up, seeing a helicoper, that landed right next to them. Drew hopped on, as Ash and May looked up in shock, as the helicopter moved up. Drew, dropped a rose, which May picked up and crushed.

"I can't believe he would do that!" May exclaimed, rushing over to hug Ash. Brock just looked over at both of them.

"Did I miss something..."

May and Ash sweatdropped. May then smirked, ready to get revenge for earlier.

"Yes. Officer Jenny came by. She said something about loving you, but since we didn't want to bother you..." May said, struggling hard not to giggle. Ash nearly choked in laughter. Brock looked up at the sky, and for a second it looked like he would actually cry.

"Such a cruel world! Nobody likes me!" He shouted upwards. Somewhere in Kanto, a pike queen sneezed. Brock sat down, sulking in an imaginary corner. Ash, deciding to take up Max's job, dragged up Brock by the ear. Brock walked, but continued to look down, thinking about his 'lost opportunity'. Soon, enough they reached a giant cave in the way.

"Well, I guess we have to go through here" Ash said. May nodded uneasily, and a few crys of sadness were heard from Brock.

"Ok" May said clinging onto Ash tighter. Brock looked up at the two hugging, and it only made him feel worse. A few sounds were heard while they were inside the cave. But much to May's happiness, it was a quick journey, and they quickly reached the exit. The city they saw, was much smaller than Jubilife. There were a few rows of houses, the fossil museum, a gate southwards, and the gym. Brock looked closely, but didn't see a pokemon center!

"Where is the pokemon center!" He demanded to a young girl who walked past them. She pointed fearfully at Brock's tone to a building, with a sign that said: Rebuilding the Pokemon Center.

"Where's Nurse Joy?" Brock asked to no one in particular. Ash and May sweatdropped, before walking towards the gym. As soon as they got inside, they saw a young boy, with a red helmet on.

"Is one of you here to challange me?" He asked. Ash nodded. "Your a pretty young gym leader" He commented. He grunted, unleashing an Onix.

"Sceptile, get out here!"

"Use Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded. Sceptile charged towards Onix, preparing for a strike with his blades. The gym leader smirked. 'Finally a worthy challenger'

**End Chapter**

Me: I'm keeping my eyes on those two from now on... *stares suspiciously at Giratina and Johnathan*

Giratina: This is your fault! I told you we should have used the chainsaw!

Johnathan: Blame Disclaimer! I wanted to use a baseball bat

Disclaimer: Well, it's not my fault, that you guys said we didn't have enough money for a bomb!

Me: ...


End file.
